eraofbloodfandomcom-20200214-history
Scaled-Ones
Scaled-Ones are a race of lizard people who live in fortress-cities. Physiology Scaled-Ones are a group of sub-races, all representing lizard-like humanoids. Adult Scaled-Ones can range from 5 feet to 10 feet in height for males and 4 feet to 8 feet for females. However, females and males of any of the sub-races look very similar, with males only having a slightly larger build. They have no hair or feathers or fur. Of course, every Scaled-One is cold blooded. Sub-races Rlann Rlann look similar large and bloated frogs, and have huge magical capabilities. It is said they can destroy city walls with a wave of their hand, or set enemies ablaze with a click of their fingers. But if this is true or not is another question, but if it is then all is not lost because there aren't many of them left due to it taking 2,000 years for a Rlann egg to hatch. Rlann cannot die of natural causes apart from old age, which is when they become 20,000 years old. Sarid Sarids are the main warrior class of the Scaled-Ones, towering over a human at 8 feet tall for both genders. They are known to be brutal and efficient fighters, and have a large muscular build. They have very small magical capabilities, but make up for it with their combat prowess. Lenkes Lenkes are the smallest of the Scaled-Ones, ranging from 4 to 6 feet for females and 5 to 7 feet for males. They aren't very strong or magically able, but make up for it in cunning and intelligence. Alligor Alligors are the biggest Scaled-Ones, being 9 to 10 feet tall for males. They do not lay eggs to reproduce like other sub-races because they have no females, instead each fortress has spawning pools which Alligors are born from. They are extremely powerful and ferocious fighters, and are extremely strong. But, they have no magical abilities, so they can't use magic. Race Hierarchy Rlann Rlann are at the top of the hierarchy, leading the fortresses. Sarids and Alligors Sarids and Alligors are equal in the hierarchy due to their prominent role in the military and labour. Lenkes Lenkes are at the bottom of the hierarchy, making up the servants, farmers, and workers due to the Lenkes population being the biggest. Society Scaled-Ones have a feudal style society. Holy Emperor The Holy Emperor is the leader of the Scaled-Ones and is always a Rlann. The Holy Emperor is usually the child or a relative of the previous Holy Emperor, but this can change due to wars of Usurping or systematic assassinations until the Rlann who wants the title becomes the Holy Emperor. The current Holy Emperor is Frowg Ribet of Fort Rimboe. Fortress Lords Fortress Lords are also always Rlann, and they rule over a fortress and follow the Holy Emperor. Fort Rimboe Fort Rimboe is known for being home to the most mages, and is situated in deep jungle. It is led by Frowg Ribet, the current Holy Emperor. Fort Desart Fort Desart is known for having the largest and most powerful military, and is situated on the edge of the Orcish deserts. It is led by Gaomon Dovdeth. Fort Graslind Fort Graslind is known for having large farms of animals and thus large amounts of food, and it is situated in lush grasslands. It is led by Krok Toda. Marshalls and Spawn Leaders Marshalls and Spawn Leaders are of equal rank, the Marshall being the leader of all Sarids in the fort and the Spawn Leader being the leader of all Alligors. These two roles usually have a rivalry between them, which results in each role wanting more power than the other. Fort Rimboe The Marshall of Fort Rimboe is Sandar Drimund, and the Spawn Leader is Akimbe Krakidole. Fort Desart TBA Fort Graslind The Marshall of Fort Graslind is Amird Grindi, and the Spawn Leader is Muse Allogetor. Foreman The Foreman is the leader of the Lenkes and oversees their work. Fort Rimboe The Foreman of Fort Rimboe is Rupert Lenissima Fort Desart TBA Fort Graslind The Foreman of Fort Graslind is Roberto Stalisom.